All He Ever Wanted
by Krimzey
Summary: Sin, it's what all humans do. Why can't he see that? Why can't he stop loving them, when all they do is kill him inside and out? What will it take for him to notice me and stop wasting time protecting those damn rodents! Those disgusting excuses for God's Perfect Creation… I was God's Creation Once. Then I found out, that I was a mistake. And probably the worst one yet.


_All He Ever __**Wanted (Teaser) **_

_**Sins, that is all the humans do. Why can't he see that? Why can't he stop loving them, when all they do is kill him inside and out? What does it take for him to realize that I do too need affection? What will it take for him to notice me and stop wasting time protecting those damn rodents! Those disgusting excuses for God's Perfect Creation. I will stop at nothing for him to love me! For him to finally care about a mistake like... **_

_**I was God's Creation... Once... Then I found out, that we're a mistake…. And probably the worst one yet.**_

Chapter One: Pride

Part One; The Bet

"_**Being a demon, I've always loved a bit of gambling.**_

_**You can say, it's become a personal problem... So I guess, it's really me against the world."- ?**_

.o0O0o.o0O0o.

"_**There are two kinds of pride, both good and bad. 'Good Pride' represents our dignity and self respect. 'Bad Pride' is the deadly sin of superiority that reeks of conceit and arrogance."-**_

_**John C. Maxwell**_

.o0O0o.o0O0o.

"One million." He jeered at me and I was easily pinned in his trap.

It occurred to me; I always fall for things a bit too easily now.

_There's no difference from before to today, because wasn't I usually the one to be persuaded into such tricks, it's been too long to recall…_

A smirk stretched over my face at the challenge.

"Two." I wagered him on and heard a less than sober laugh. I echoed his voice in a tune of dying chuckles. Then it went quiet between us.

_Sweet silence, she blankets me…_

He grinned eye to eye and ascended a half filled glass to his red stained lips.

His beautiful bruised lips, they never seemed to be so silent before.

_Maybe he's finally grown tired of speaking…_

I wonder who had the pleasure of exhausting that mouth of his.

A gulp of murky contents and there he was again, back to the bickering weasel.

His voice continued to raise the number. I of course climbed it higher with him.

It wasn't long until I reached my extent and bit my tongue a bit roughly.

Making the other aside from me embark on curiosity and lean in closer. His breath reeked of alcohol, a smell I personally enjoyed, because it brought something in return rather than abuse.

_Emotion…_

It appeared for the third time today and here it was again in the depths of his darkened eyes.

Interest. Unmistakably interest, probably for why I was calling a quit.

"Three billion?" He breathed out again (Tickling my neck), but in a questioning tone. I shrugged and adverted my gaze to the side.

"Three billion is nothing I'd work to, because as like any trapped mortal, I have limits."

It wasn't convincing enough. I surely knew that, the realization didn't linger deep down, in fact it just stared me in the face (As he was doing right now…) and so it was better to hide my stress (Which he always had caused!) with some sort of lie, "Everyone has limits. It'd be impossible even for you. You've grown weak in this world too."

Clearly he wasn't fooled.

_Older brother always sees the truth…_

His eyes narrowed at me in an icy glare.

_And older brother hates it when people aren't always true…_

"Nothing is impossible little brother."

I licked my lips, they had felt dry suddenly.

"Of course you'd say that, you're so stuck on that twisted satisfaction of always being right… What did _they_ call it?"

A frowned deepened his pretty features. I knew the right trigger to get that explosion, that right button to press for mass destruction. I wanted him angry (Because that's usually how he thinks clearly now a days, with a little bit of fresh rage in the stir of the morning brew).

_He is my brother after all…_

_I should know what makes him tick…_

_Since we are so similar…._

_Identical…_

_And broken in similar pieces..._

_Pieces to match the thousand set puzzle…_

"I think mother called it '_Pride_.'"

The word was more of a regretful whisper than anything I could have mustered up.

His leg crossed over the other (In aggravation I tell you) and he eyed me carefully, probably suspecting a continuation. So that's exactly how I found the nerve to continue,

"Brother we can't…"

_Can't what?.._

_We've already caused so much?.._

I cleared my throat almost to be lost on words, almost,

"Propose such sky-scraping numbers. The devil would rampage right from Hell. Even God wouldn't allow it."

A twitch of the eye and an ark of the eyebrow,

"God has no say, especially not here. As far as we'd all like to know, that so called 'God' is hiding in some sort of five star resort up there. Like a coward in my opinion." He whispered the last sentence and then sure enough continued his rant in a loud and extended tone,

"And don't even worry a hair for the devil; he's been planning a massacre for thousands of years. Planning this now, hear me through, we're giving him a break! You see, him and the _ants_ don't get along too well. Even after all the affection he's given _them_… All the one's he's taken in while God hasn't… What kind of father wouldn't accept his kids and let some uncle care for _them_, the unwanted bastards,"

He forgot the point after a minute of rambling. I gave an unfollowing gaze and he was back to the topic.

"Besides, if not us then the devil will send some other demon to take care of the job and we'll all be killed in the process. Declared as _mortal lovers_ I bet… So in short we're letting the unwanted survive a little longer. Let them think to have a chance to thrive, to fight back, until we get bored of course…

We can crush the unwanted so easily if they get too cocky. Haven't you wanted that brother? I have, for so long..."

_He's right, I have wanted that…_

_I want to savor revenge..._

_I want to taste the flavorful dish of satisfaction and painful greed…_

He knew what I would say, already knew before I could even form the words in my mind.

"Tomorrow then… I'll tell Father Earth." I softly said and a (Not so sweet) grin appeared again on his features.

"No, no let him have the surprise, I mean he shouldn't notice… They populate like rats." He took another sip from the glass, rather this time it was a required mouthful, to dim himself before saying a little too much.

_When has that stopped him before?.._

"Really brother… Rats? Is that what you call them now." Why am I defending such a species I truly hate?

_A perfect name for __**them**_ _brother, thank you…_

_Since they eat and eat, destroy and destroy, and they really do populate like such rodents…_

"Well they are such filthy creatures. I mean," His eyes narrowed in thought and he seemed to have grasped an idea that now firmly sat there on the tip of his tongue, "We are more clean then such rodents up there."

I snorted at his remark.

_We aren't pure anymore brother…_

"Hell isn't as clean as you say it to be…"

_Maybe you forgotten..._

_We lost our chance at escaping to the light years ago…_

"To me it is Sasuke, to me Hell is paradise. A paradise not with skies of choking ash, not with oceans of black oil so thick your lungs aren't the only thing drowning, not lands of decay and fire, no Hell isn't infested, Hell isn't ever dying, it lives on with us in thought and to me it isn't so bad..."

I must have had an odd expression, because he began to reassure me his madness wasn't as maddening as it seemed.

"All in the mind baby brother… Remember that for me."

"I can't make any promises, not as I used to… Your logic is getting weary after all these ages. So your words falter like the very ground does." I tried my best to give a half toothed smile, but failed at it. This wasn't something to grin at anyway.

He shrugged and looked elsewhere in the vacant room. That's when I followed after his unfazed gaze and really started to notice our surroundings. Nothing much to withhold just white walls and a door too far from our reach, it was a scenery brother loved. It soothed him…

It made him happy like before. Before everything began to turn away from us. Before he lost his mind...

_Somehow…_

_He's able to think again…_

_Behind these blank walls..._

.o0O0o.o0O0o.

"_**Anger is the enemy of non-violence and pride is a monster that swallows it up."- Mahatma Gandhi**_

.o0O0o.o0O0o.


End file.
